Train me, Papa
by Miss Bad Ass
Summary: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long, I promise the next chapter won't take so long. Anyway in this chapter bra learns to FLY! Don't forget to review!
1. Default Chapter

Train Me, Papa  
  
''I'm going to ask him tonight, Pan,'' said a four year old Bra excitedly. '' That's great, Bra, you're are finally going to ask your dad to train you like my daddy and grandpa train me,'' said a five year old Pan. Then we will be able to spar together,'' said Bra as she and Pan started to jump up and down. Pan, it's time to go home,'' said Videl as she walk out of C.C. followed by Bulma.(Bra and Pan are outside) K, Mama, I'm coming,'' said Pan. Tell me what he says tomorrow, k Bra,'' said Pan while waving goodbye. Okay, see you tomorrow, Pan,'' said Bra while waving. See ya, Bra,'' said Pan while taking off in the air to join her mother.  
  
Later at dinner  
Bra watch as her Papa and her brother, Trunks stuff their faces with the food on the table. " Well, I'll be eating like that too when Papa trains me too,'' Bra thought smiling. " Bra, sweetie, what's the matter, you haven't touch your dinner,'' said Bulma concerned. Vegeta and Trunks didn't stop but they turned their eyes towards her with worry in their eyes. " Well, here goes,'' she thought. " Well, I need to ask Papa something,'' said Bra quietly. " Of course, sweetie, Vegeta.'' Said Bulma looking over at Vegeta who kept on eating. "Vegeta!'' said Bulma while giving Vegeta the if-you -don't-listen -to- her-you- will- be- sleeping-on-the-couch look. Vegeta growled and put down his folk and looked at his daughter. Trunks just went on eating. "Papa, I was wondering if ... well ....if......you......well.'' said Bra stuttering. " Out with it already!'' yelled Vegeta. "Train me, Papa, I want you to train!'' said Bra loudly. Then everything got dead quite and after a minute or so Bra decided to look up. First, she looked to her right to her mother. Bulma looked pale, as if she had seen a ghost. Then she looked across the table to Trunks to see his folk in mid air with his mouth hanging open. "Not good,'' she thought. Then she looked beside her to her papa, she looked towards his face to see him hiding back a smile and a look of pride in his eyes. Bra looked up at him with her blue eyes and smile, a hopeful smile.  
But before he could answer, Bulma answered. "I don't think so,'' said Bulma crossing her arms and looking at Bra. "But Mama!" cried Bra. "No buts young lady, you are not to be train," said Bulma giving Bra her death look. " But...But why,'' shouted Bra returning the look and standing in her chair. "Don't raise your voice to me, young lady, now finish your dinner," said Bulma calmly. "But why can't I train!'' shouted Bra. "Because I said so Bra, I will not have my daughter train, and that is final!" shouted Bulma now standing out of her chair. Vegeta and Trunks are just sitting down, watching the argument wondering when they should break it up.   
"NO!!'' screamed Bra slamming her hands on the table nearly breaking it and making everyone jump. "Has everyone forgot that I'm half saiyan too, I have fighting blood in me too!'' "Why do you let Trunks train and not me, let's not fair, Mama! " if you want me to be happy then let me train!" yelled Bra. Then Bra turns to face Vegeta. " Please, Papa, I promise I'll be a good student, I'll listen really good and do everything you say please train me, Papa, please!'' cried Bra with tears in her eyes. " Bra go to your room, I need to talk to your father," said Bulma eyeing Vegeta. Bra was about to say something else but Vegeta finally decide to say something, " Go to your room, Brat, now! Bra took one look at her parents and hopped down out of her chair and ran to her room but her family heard a sob escaped her throat. After a while they hear her door slam shut. Trunks decide now would be a good time to leave. So he slowly slit out of his chair and went to his room. As soon as he shut his door the yelling began. His father wanted to train Bra but his mother did not. "Poor Bra," he thought. He remembers when he wanted to train and how hard it was to convince his mother. He always notice how everytime him and Goten spar or him and his father or even when Son Goku and his father spar she is always their watching him, studying them. He hope his father does train Bra it would be intresting. Trunks realize that the yelling had stop. "Well, that was fast," he thought. Then he decide that now would be a good time to check on Bra. Trunks quietly walk out of his room and headed down the hall to his little sister's room. Before he open the door he put his ear to the door and he could hear her crying. His heart aect to hear her cry. He always hates it when she crys. "Bra," said Trunks knocking lightly on the door. " Who is it," Bra whispered. " It's me, Trunks, can I come in,'' replied Trunks. "Okay," Trunks slowly opened the door and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark room, when they did he spotted his sister on her bed curled up in a small ball. Once again his heart started to have that pain again. "Sis, are you okay," asked Trunks while walking over to her bed and sitting down. "Yeah, I....I'm fi...fine," answered Bra while trying to smile.  
Trunks frowned at her answer, " No, your not, why don't you tell me what's the matter," said Trunks kindly. Bra took a minute to study his face and drove into his arms, " Oh, Trunks, what will he say, will he train me and why does Mama not want me to learn how to fight, Oh, Trunks I've been waiting for Papa to ask me if I ever wanted him to train me, but since he ever ask me I decide to ask him and this is what happen, Oh, Trunks you don't know how hard it has been watching everyone else fight, I've want this so badly but now Mama is mad at me and Mama properly told Papa not to train me and now they are in a big fight about it, I never wanted this to happen, I wish I never ask, I'm so sorry I did," convicted Bra crying into Trunks' shirt.  
Trunks hug her and rocking back and fore. "Shhhh," said Trunks soothingly. "I'm sorry too, I never knew how much fighting meant to you," said Trunks, "but why do you want to fight so much?" questioned Trunks looking his sister straight in the face. "Well, sniffed Bra, I just have these feelings, I don't know what they are, like one day at school a girl was making funny of me because I like playing with the boys and she made me very mad and I started to glow and I felt something inside of me snap, and I yelled and pinch the wall besides me and made a big hole. After that she left me alone but I like how she was scared of me and how I felt the power and pinch the wall, I like it," finished Bra and looked at Trunks. " And there is another reason, started Bra, but you can't tell anyone,'' Trunks just nodded. " I want to learn how to fight because I want Papa to be proud of me like is of you," said Bra, " I've always tried to make him proud of me but neither ever worked,'' said Bra bringing her knees to her chest, " I love him so much and I respect him, he's a great warrior and I want to be just like him when I grow up,'' said Bra with tears in her eyes.  
"Bra, you do know that Papa loves you, don't you," asked Trunks. "Yes, I know but I still want him to be proud of me," Bra whispered. Before Trunks could say anything more, Vegeta sent Trunks a telepathic message, "Go to bed, Brat,'' thought Vegeta. Trunks looked up and saw Vegeta in a corner, " I must have left the door open," he thought. Trunks then sent his father a message, " How long have you been here," he asked. "That is none of your business, Brat but if you must know I've been here since you ask her if she was okay, now I want to talk to her now get out!'' Trunks went over to his sister and gave her a hug and said, " Bra, I'm going to go to my room so I don't get in trouble with Mama and Papa, I'll talk to you tomorrow, good night," said Trunks starting to walk to the door. " Good night, Bro, and thanks for listening ," said Bra smiling at her brother. Trunks returned the loving smile and close the door.  
"So, she wants me to train her, does she?" thought Vegeta, " Well, I'll give her what she wants, it took a while to convince the woman but she gave in, she said she wanted to talk to Bra when I was done telling her the news.'' Vegeta watched still in the shadows as his daughter got off the bed and walk to the window. She signed and continue to watch the stars. Vegeta then decided to test her on her saiyan reflexes so he took a step forward and made a sound that a normal human could not hear. When Bra heard it she turned around quick as light and in a fighting stand before you could blink. But what surprise him the most was that the fighting stand was his. She must have studied his moves. " Smart girl," thought Vegeta smirking.   
" Not bad, Brat," said Vegeta. Bra then slowly got out of her fighting stand and asked, " How long have you been here, Papa?'' said Bra as she walked over to her bed and sat on it. " Long enough," replied Vegeta while crossing his arms across his chest. Bra then started staring at the floor, " I want to ask him his answer but what will he say?" thought Bra. A couple minutes went by with nothing but silence. "Oh, I'm tried of waiting, I mint as all ask him now," thought Bra as she looked up at her father. "Papa?" asked Bra nervously. "What!" snapped Vegeta. "Hmmm... are you going to train me," asked Bra hopefully. Vegeta walked over to sit beside her on her bed. "Yes, I will train you, we will start tomorrow at dawn, but are you willing to do everything I say no questions ask,'' said Vegeta looking Bra in the eye. "Really, Papa," said Bra happily as she dove into his arms giving him a hug. Vegeta returned the hug and said, " But you have to work hard,'' said Vegeta looking her in the eye again. " Oh, I will, Papa, I promise," said Bra excitingly . Then Bra thought of something, " Is Mama mad at me, Papa?" asked Bra sadly. "No, Bra she is just worry,'' he answered. "That's right, sweetie, I'm not mad, just worry," said Bulma as she enter the room and sat on the other side of Bra. " Really, Mama," asked Bra looking up from her father's arms. Bulma nodded, " I just didn't think that you would want to train because you never managing it." "I'm sorry about that, I didn't tell you because you always got mad when Papa and Trunks go off to spar with Uncle Goku and Goten,'' said Bra. " I'm just worry that they will get hurt and I'm worry about you, but if it makes you happy to train then go ahead, I just want you to be happy,'' finished Bulma as she hug her daughter and kiss her on her forehead. " Now you have a big day tomorrow so you better get to bed, your Papa will stay to get you ready for so good night, baby," said as she kiss her on her forehead one more time and walks out.   
"I can't wait for tomorrow, Papa, I'll be able to spar with you and Trunks and everyone else and show them that I can really good and I want to be the first female saiyan to reach super saiyan and you know how Trunks and Goten reach super saiyan level at age five, well I want to reach it now at age four," said Bra as she crawled into bed. That is a lot of things to try and reach, Bra don't over do it," Vegeta said as he brought the covers up to her chin. Bra looked up at Vegeta with serous eyes, " You believe I can do it, don't you, Papa." Vegeta study Bra face before saying, " I believe you can do whatever you want to do as long as you put your mind and soul into it,'' said Vegeta. " now, do as your mother says and go to sleep you have to get up early tomorrow," said Vegeta quietly. " Okay Papa, said Bra yawning, I love you, Papa good night," said Bra as she closes her eyes. "I love you too, Princess, good night," whispered Vegeta as he kiss her forehead. Bra smiled as she slowly entered her dreams.   
  



	2. Train Me, Papa Chapter 2

Train Me, Papa chapter 2  
  
Hey Guys, I'm back!! Well, Here's the 2 chapter, hope you like it and thanks for reviewing. In this chapter Bra learns to fly! Hope you enjoy!! Oh, yeah, I don't own Dbz so please don't sue, I'm poor!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra crepted thought the hallway to her parent's room. When she went down stairs to see if her Papa was here, he wasn't. So she decided to go get him up. She slowly opened the door and looked in. Her mother and father were still sleeping so she tip-toed in and when over to Vegeta's side of the bed. She couldn't see Vegeta's face so she slowly climbed onto the bed. "Papa?" she said quietly trying not to wake up her mother. No answer. "Papa?" said Bra a little louder while shaking his shoulder. Still no answer. "Papa!'' Bra yelled making both her parents to jump out of bed and before you could blink Vegeta was in a fighting stand. Since Bra was sitting by Vegeta she also was thrown out of bed and landed on the floor with a thup. "Ouch, Papa, why did you go and do that," wined Bra. Bulma peered over the side of the bed to see her four year old daughter. "Bra, what are you doing up at 2 in the morning," asked Bulma tiredly. Bra giggled, " Mama, have you forgot all ready that Papa is going to train me and Papa said to get up early." Bulma looked up at Vegeta and smirked, "Well, have fun Vegeta," said Bulma as she climbed back into bed and instantly went to sleep. "Damn Woman, thought Vegeta, "now what do I do with the kid." Vegeta looked down to find that his little girl had latched on to his leg and was smiling up at him. "Can we start now, Papa," asked Bra. "No, it's TO early, now go back to bed," signed Vegeta as Vegeta unlash Bra from his leg and climbed back in bed.  
Bra's disappointed face looked towards her father, "Well, when do we start?" asked Bra confused.  
" Later," said Vegeta with his eyes closed.   
" When is later?" asked Bra tilting her head sideways.  
" When I fell asleep," replied Vegeta getting a little angry.  
" Why do you want to sleep?" asked Bra   
" Because I'm tried,'' said Vegeta annoudly.  
" Why are you tried?" asked Bra.  
" Because I had a busy day!" said Vegeta a little louder.   
" Why did you..... started Bra but before she could finish Vegeta interrupted her.   
"BECAUSE I MARRIED YOUR MOTHER, NOW GO TO BED!!" yelled Vegeta.  
Bra didn't say anything for a couple of minutes and Vegeta sighed a sigh of relieve until, "Are you asleep yet," asked Bra. Vegeta moaned and said, "Go to sleep," said Vegeta while grounding his teeth. Bra knew better then to push it so she turned to walk out the door. Then she stop and turned back towards the bed and just stood there. Then a smile lit up her face and she ran back to the Vegeta's side of the bed. Bra then started to try climb on the bed, but she kept on falling. Vegeta noticing what she was trying to do unraveled his brown tail from his waste and wrapped it around the little girl and leavened her, causing her to squeal in delight, and place her in between him and his mate. Bra cuddle up under Vegeta's chin and grabbed a fist-full of his shirt and said, "Night night, Papa, and was asleep.  
"Night princess," whispered Vegeta as he kept his tail wrapped around her waste and wrapped his arms around her protectedly, pulling her close and joined her in the land of Nod.   
  
4 hours later  
Vegeta and Bra walked out to the front of the house and Vegeta turned to face Bra, "Now the first thing you have to learn is to fly," said Vegeta.   
"How do I do that?" questioned Bra. "Like this," said Vegeta as he pitted Bra up and blasted up towards the sky. Bra gritted on to Vegeta's shirt and looked down. They were now VERY high up and that everything looked like little ants. Bra looked up at her father and was about to ask how this was suppose to help her learn how to fly but when she looked up all she saw was a smirk. "Oh, no," thought Bra as Vegeta pulled her away from his chest and let go of her.  
Bra let out a small scream as she keep on felling and felling and felling. Instead of hitting the ground a pair of arms wrapped around her and flew back up. "You must constraint, now again," yelled Vegeta as he let go of her once again. But this time Bra was ready, "Okay, I got to constraint, I got to think," thought Bra. Bra closed her eyes and started to constraint. Bra then hears a scream and knows that her mother was watching. Then she notice that she could no longer feel the wind blowing in her face so she constantly open her eyes to see that she was levaiting a couple feet above the ground.  
Bra was so happy that she was flying so with a boast of energy she blasted into the sky, flying towards Vegeta. "Papa, Papa, look at me!" said Bra exidly. Vegeta cross his arms in front of his chest and smirked. "Mama, Trunks I'm flying!" yelled Bra while flying down and landing on the ground in front of her mom and brother. Trunks and Bulma just smiled and watched as Vegeta landed behind Bra. They then notice that Bra was wearing a saiyan armor was the exactly like what Vegeta was wearing except smaller. Bulma give Vegeta the We're-talk- about- this-later-and-you-better-have-a-good-excuse look. Even thought dropping Bra from the sky is the way he taught Trunks how to fly doesn't mean she approve of it. Vegeta just ignored her as he looked at Bra and thought, "It amazing how fast she learned to fly," Vegeta thought amazesed but not showing it on his face. Trunks was thinking the same thing, " How did she learn so fast it took me about a day to learn," he thought. Finally Vegeta broke the silence.  
"Brat, come with me to the Gravity Room to start the real training," said Vegeta turning to walk towards the Gravity Room. Bra smiled and said, "I'm coming," she said running to catch up with her father. When Bra finally reach her father they were at the Gravity Room's door. Vegeta reach out for the door handle but before he open the door he said, " Be prepare." These two words sent chills up and down her spine. " This is my chance to prove to everyone that I am a great saiyan warrior like my Papa, well, here I go," said Bra as she followed her father inside and heard the door shut behind her with a loud click.   
  



	3. Train Me, Papa Chapter 3

  
Hey guys, here is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy! Now let's remember..... I don't own Dbz even though I wish I did.  
  
Train Me, Papa Chapter 3  
  
"We will be starting at 10 times normal gravity and I'll allow you to get use to the change," said Vegeta as he walked over to the control panel. Bra walked away from the door and stopped a few yards away from Vegeta. (Remember this place is huge). Bra then felt herself being pull to the ground with an unbelievable strong force but she refused to fall to the ground infront of her father. Vegeta notice this and smirked.   
"Now, I want you to run around the gravity room until you get use to it," informed Vegeta.   
"What! I can barley stand up!" yelled Bra   
  
"Don't question me, Girl , do as I said" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, Papa," said Bra not wanting him to be mad at her. Bra slowly started to walk around the room.," "Come on, Bra, one foot infront of the other," thought Bra, encouraging herself. Soon, Bra started going faster and faster until she was actually running around the room.  
  
"Good , now let's get started," said Vegeta. Bra stopped running and turned to face her father. Vegeta got into a fighting stance as did Bra. But before Bra could blink, Vegeta punched her square in the face, the impacted sent her in to the wall. Before Bra could recover her father attacked her again, but this time she disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta. Bra throw her fist at Vegeta's back but before her fist could mark it's target, he vanished and reappeared behind her and once again she was throw into the wall. Bra lifted her body from the floor and turned to face her father while wiping the blood from her nose with the back of her hand. Bra glared at her father angry, then langed towards him. Bra threw punch after kick after punch but her father blocked everyone of them. Vegeta also threw punches and kicks at her, some of them she blocked but most of them landed on their target. Bra back away trying to catch her beneath once again wiping the blood with the back of her hand but this time it was coming from her mouth. Then Bra had an idea. She once again langed at him exchanging blows, then Bra threw her right fist at his side and when he went to block it, she change her mind and threw her left fist, hitting the side of his face. Vegeta stepped back while she flew to the other side of the room. Vegeta pulled his hand to his face realizing that that would be a bruise. Vegeta pulled his hand away, "Not bad, Brat, not bad at all, AGAIN," said Vegeta getting into a fighting stand as did Bra, smirking. Vegeta taught her the basics of fighting and found out that she was very good for a beginner.  
  
Hours later  
"That's enough for today we will continue tomorrow," said Vegeta as he turned off the gravity. "No, let's keep going," said a tired and badly beaten Bra.   
  
"No, you've had enough, now don't talk back to me and GET IN THE HOUSE!! Shouted Vegeta while pointing to the door. Bra growled deep in her throat and narrowed her eyes at her father and limped to the door. "Why does he always have to yell at me, I'm not deaf and I could have keep going, I didn't have to stopped," thought Bra while reaching for the door handle and walking out in the cold night wind leaving the door open for her father.  
  
Little did Bra know that if she had turned around to face her father before she left she would have seen a smile on her father's face. " She is a fast learner and she reminds me of my younger self, maybe the women was right se may look like her but she acts exactly like him," thought Vegeta following her out the door.   
  
When Vegeta get to the door he could hear yelling coming from his wife. He guess it was because how beat up Bra was. He knew he was doing to get yelled at but first he wanted his dinner! Vegeta went into his house to come face to face with a very mad Bulma. " What have you done to my daughter!" screamed Bulma pointing to Bra who was sitting at the table eating along with Trunks both at amazing speed.   
  
"She looks fine to me," said a cocky Vegeta while walking over to the dinner table, sitting down and started eating. Bulma clinch her fist but sighed. " Forget it, Vegeta,   
Bra, come with me so I can take care of your injuries," Bulma said while heading towards the infirmary. Its not like she didn't care what happen to her daughter, but she knew yelling at Vegeta wouldn't help and Bra wasn't complaining even though Bulma knew she was in pain. She just has too much of her father's pride. Even though Bra looked like her, she acted exactly like Vegeta. With that last thought Bulma smiled and continued heading to the infirmary followed by her limping daughter.  
  
Later that night, Bra looked up to her ceiling and sighed. She couldn't get to sleep because she couldn't wait for tomorrow morning. She could feel herself becoming stronger and she liked the feeling! She still felt a little soar but the senui bean that her mother gave her did help...a lot. Bra could hear voices down so she decided to see what were saying, she didn't think they would mind. So Bra quietly crepted out of her room and stood at the top of the steps and sat down to listen.  
  
"Are you sure she can handle it , Dad, I mean, she is only 4," whispered Trunks.  
  
" I don't know, maybe, " answered her father.  
  
" Is she mature enough to handle it, you didn't even train Trunks at that age, she's only a baby," replied Bulma.   
  
"She's not a baby, women, she's old enough to train, I trained at her age and there was nothing wrong with that," said Vegeta. In the background Bra heard a cough that she guessed came from her brother. Next, she heard a smack then a "Watch it, boy." Bra started to giggle but stopped so she could continue to listen.  
  
"Vegeta, I just don't think she can handle it, can't you wait until a couple years?" said Bulma. Bra grasped then put her hand over her month. "No, I can handle, Papa, I can, please believe in me, please," thought Bra pleadingly.  
  
Everything was quit. Then Vegeta spook, "I suppose I could... but on one condition, if she gets stronger or reaches a new level by the end of the week then I will continue training her but if she doesn't then I'll wait," said Vegeta sternly.   
  
"That's fine with me what about you, Trunks?" asked Bulma looking at her son.  
  
Trunks didn't answer for a couple seconds, he knew that it was nearly impossible to reach a new level. He also knew it was unfair to Bra, but he knew how his mother felt. He nearly lost his cool when he saw what kind of shape Bra was in. He knew that Vegeta wouldn't go easy on her, but he thought he would lighten up a little, she was his princess. And his father also said her power wouldn't stop increasing. Maybe she could do it.  
  
Yea, that's fine with me," he answered. Vegeta nodded and walk away. He decided to check on his daughter. Bra felt tears starting to form in the back of her eyes as she griped the rail of the stairs. " How could they do this to me, they said I could train, why are they changing their mind now, I can handle it I know I can," thought Bra. Then Bra turned her head to the bottom of the stairs, someone was coming. Bra quietly ran up to her room, jumped into her bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She didn't bother pretending she was asleep, her father would be able to tell rather she was asleep or not.  
  
Bra looked to the door and watch as her father walked into her room. He looked shocked for a second but then regain his composer.   
  
"What are you doing up, Princess?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," answered Bra trying not to cry.  
  
"Well get some sleep," said Vegeta while walking out the door.  
  
"Papa?" whispered Bra.  
  
"What," answered Vegeta stepping back into Bra's room from the hallway.  
  
"You would tell me if something came up with my training, I mean ... like.. how I'm doing or something else, right? And you do believe I can reach Super Saiyan level, don't you?" asked Bra with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Of course, you are doing very well, why do you ask?," said Vegeta cautiously. Could she have heard what we would talking about downstairs," he thought.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering, so... there's nothing you want to tell me," she asked again.  
  
"Nothing to be concern about, now go to sleep we'll be training in the morning," said Vegeta walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "She knows," he thought.  
  
As soon as she was sure he was gone she jumped out of bed. "He lied to me, how could he lied to me," thought an angry Bra. Bra didn't know what to do, she had ever been so angry in her short life. She had to prove them wrong, but how? Suddenly Bra face light up with a smirk making her look a lot like her father. She'll use the Gravity Room! She'll use it during the night time when everybody is asleep. Bra ran to her window to see if her father was in it. He wasn't. She decided to wait a while for her family to fall asleep.  
  
4 Hours Later  
  
Bra checked once again to make sure Vegeta wasn't there. Then she opened her bedroom door being careful not to wake anyone up. She looked around to make sure no one was up and then shut the door. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 1:00 A.M. She only had a couple of hours to train.  
  
She then walk to her bedroom windows and open it. She took out a little device that she clipped on to her shirt. Her mother may never find out, but her daughter was a genius. She created this device, that she named the Ki Shield, to hide her power level when she was 3. She turned it on and flew out the window. She waited to see if anyone could feel her power level. "Good, it works," she thought smiling. She flew over to the Gravity Room and walk in. Bra shut the door behind her and ran over to the control panel, she didn't have much time until her father would wake her up for her training. She decided to start at 15 instead of 10. This time Bra did fall to the ground and couldn't get back up. "Oh no, what have I done," thought Bra panicky.   
  
Bra pushed herself up, but with same difficulty. Finally she was standing up, if you would called it that, she was really hunched over. Slowly, but surely, Bra straightened her back and started throwing punches to her invisible opponent. Soon she started to get use to the gravity. Left, right, left, right, right, kick, backflip., and kick. Bra kept repeating this exercise, until she felt she could bring it up to 20. With sweat pouring down her face, Bra continued to push herself until she couldn't push herself no more. By the end of the night, Bra was up to 50 times normal gravity. Bra fell to the ground exhausted, she had been training for 5 hours strait! She slowly crawled over to the control panel and difficulty shut it down.  
  
Bra then walked over to the door, checked to make sure the Ki Shield was still working, and limped/walked out the door. Bra decided she needed a senui bean so she headed to the infirmary. She decided to fly so she wouldn't knock anything over and headed to a cubber. She opened it and pulled out a senui bean and greedily ate it. "In the morning, after my sparring lesson with Papa, I'll go to Kurin's for same senui bean's of my own so Mama won't think I'm taking any," thought Bra. Then Bra flew to her room and landed on her small bed and turned off her Ki Shield. Bra lead her head on her pillow and tilted her head to looked at her clock, 5;05. "I'll just rest my eyes for a little while....just a little while," Bra thought tiredly. Bra slowly dropped her eyelids as she curled up into a little ball.  
  
The next thing Bra knew was that her father was yelling at her to get up.  
  
"Get up, Brat, training time, meet me outside," yelled Vegeta. Bra jumped up out of bed, how long has she been asleep? She looked at her clock, 6:00. "I've haven't even had a hour of sleep!" Bra groaned. But then she remember that her father was waiting and hurry down stairs, realizing that she still had her saiyan armor on. She had a busy and PAINFUL day ahead of her.  
  
  
  
  
I know, I know not much in this chapter, but don't worry I'll have a lot more in the next chapter, the other Z-fighters arrive!  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Train Me Papa Chapter 4

Train Me, Papa Chapter 4  
  
  
Bra in her room changing into a red, sleeveless shirt that had "Girl Fight" written across the middle in cursor, she then pulled her hair, that reached to her mid-back, in to a ponytail. She had on baggy blue jeans and tenny shoes. She planned to fly to Korin's to get some senui beans for herself. Anyway she thought it would be good for herself if she went flying by herself.   
  
Bra ran out of her room and downstairs in to the living room and stopped. Bra looked around to see all of the Z-fighters in her living room! "I wonder why they're all here," thought Bra.   
  
"Hey Bra!" shouted a young voice.   
  
Bra turned around to see her best friend, Pan, running up to her.  
  
"Hey Pan, what's going on, why is everyone here?" question Bra.  
  
" I don't know, your Dad called everyone here," answered Pan  
  
"Really?" said Bra in disbelief. Her father would never ask for everyone to come to their house or help him with any problem.  
  
Pan just nodded her head, " So...," she said, "did he train you,"   
  
Bra just smiled and Pan clapped her hands in excitement, drawing everyone's attention to them.  
  
"Oh, hi ya Bra! how are you?" asked Goku, turning away from his two sons, Gohan and Goten.  
  
"Fine, Uncle Goku....um....may I ask why is everyone here," said Bra politely as she walked over to Goku and gave him a hug.  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure, Bra, but you're Dad said it was really important," said Goku rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Oh, thank you anyway, Uncle," said Bra smiling.  
  
Goku smiled his goofy smile and said, "You're welcome, Sweetie"   
  
"Hi Gohan, hi Goten," called Bra, waving.   
  
Gohan and Goten waved back and so did Chichi and Videl.  
  
Bra then saw her brother with her mother and ran over to them.  
  
"Mama? Trunks? What's going on?" Bra asked.   
  
"We don't know, your father wouldn't tell me," answered Bulma  
  
" Same here, Sis," answered Trunks.  
  
Bra sighed and walked away.   
  
"Did you find out why we're all here," asked Pan.  
  
"No, nobody knows," said Bra frustrated. She didn't like not knowing what was going on. Then Bra grasped, "What if Papa knows what I've been up to these passed nights, and he called everyone here because of that! Wait... he wouldn't have called everyone here because of that, even if he told me not to do it," thought Bra.  
  
"Bra, what's wrong?" asked Pan concerned.  
  
"Nothing, Pan, nothing at all," said Bra uneasily.  
  
Pan just raise up her eyebrows, getting that face that said, " yea right."  
  
"Look Pan, I need to go somewhere, I'll be right back," said Bra heading to the door.  
  
"B...but where are you going, can I come with you," asked Pan walking toward her.  
  
"No!" yelled Bra, making Pan jump and everyone in the room stopping and turn toward them. Bra noticed the new attention, grabbed Pan's hand, and walked outside.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pan, I've just been really stressed out from a certain thing and .... well... I'm sorry," said Bra giving Pan's hand a squeeze.  
  
Pan smiled her Son smile, " That's Okay, Bra, but you can talk to me, you know, about anything," said Pan worriedly. Bra smiled at her friend forgiving her so easily and worrying about her.  
  
"Sorry, Panny, but I'll do this alone, hey, don't worry I'll tell you everything when I get back, k," said Bra giving Pan a hug.   
  
"You promise," whispered Pan returning the hug.  
  
"I promise," Bra whispered back.  
  
"Well, you better get going, the sooner you return the sooner we can spar," said Pan smilingly.  
  
"Right," said Bra nodding her head. Bra then started to levitate up in the air.  
  
"See ya when I get back, Panny," called Bra waving.  
  
"See ya, Bra, and don't call me that," shouted Pan waving. Bra just laughed and flew away. Little did they know that Vegeta was watching them, " Where is she going ,oh well, now is the best time to tell them while she is gone," thought Vegeta.  
  
  
"Get inside, Brat," yelled Vegeta at Pan. Pan jumped a little at the sound of Vegeta's voice and she looked suprised to see that he was there. "I wonder how long he was there," thought Pan as she went inside the building with Vegeta right behind her.  
  
"All right, Vegeta what's this all about?" asked Piccolo annoyingly from the corner of the room when Vegeta and Pan walked in. Pan went to stand next to her father.  
  
"I want you all to know I've started to train Bra." Said Vegeta mater-of-factly. Gasps were heard throughout out the room.   
  
"But she's so young!" cried out Goten. Everyone nodded their heads in approval, even Piccolo looked taken back.  
  
"I didn't force her into it, she asked," said Vegeta. Everyone was quite.  
  
" What I want to know from you weaklings is have any of you felt or seen her training somewhere else?" asked Vegeta while crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
" Are you saying that Bra has been training somewhere else without you there!" said Trunks amazed.  
  
Vegeta just nodded.  
  
"But that's daragerous for her to do that. Especially if she is using the Gravity Room!" Said Goku shocked.  
  
" Wait, Vegeta, if she is training behind your back, how did you find out?" asked Gohan couritly  
  
"I figured it out when we had our last sparring. I noticed how strong she became because the day before yesterday we stopped at 10 times normal gravity. But yesterday we were able to go up to 50 times normal gravity and we had to go up to 70 just to give her a challenge," finished Vegeta once again gasps were heard throughout the room.  
  
"But why is she doing this, I mean what caused her to do this," asked Chichi worriedly. Even though Bra wasn't her daughter, she loves her dearly as do the rest of the Z-fighters.  
  
Vegeta looked over his mate and son, "She overheard our convention about her training." Bulma rose her hand to cover her mouth while Trunks looked down at his feet.  
Bulma looked around to see everyone with questionable looks and decide to explain.  
  
"You see after her first day of training I suggested that Vegeta should wait to train her until she was older. So we made a deal that if she reaches a new level then he will continue to train her. If she doesn't then he would stop training her and wait until she was older," explained Bulma. Everyone was silent until Piccolo broke it.  
  
"So basically you're saying that she started training behind your back so that she will become stronger or in other words become a Super Saiyan, so that she will be able to still train," announced Piccolo.   
  
Bulma nodded her head.  
  
"Do you guys have any idea how she might be doing this without us sensing her powerlevel?" asked Videl.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. Pan then thought of something, Bra once showed her this device that she invented when she was 3. She said that her device could hide anyone's powerlevel no matter how powerful they are. "Could she be using that?" thought Pan as she looked down at the floor. Bra once told her that she was a terrible lair, that you could just look at her face and just tell that she was lying and she didn't want to tell everyone that she knew how Bra was hiding her powerlevel. "I don't want to get in trouble but I'll do this for Bra until she tells them, I'm sure Bra would do the same thing for me," though Pan.  
  
But Vegeta noticed Pan's face and could tell that she was hiding something.  
  
"Brat, you know something, don't you?" questioned Vegeta while walking over to stand right infront of her.  
  
"N...no, I don't know anything," stuttered Pan keeping her eyes down to the floor.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Tell the truth, Girl, you and my brat are always together so she might have told you something," said Vegeta raising his voice.  
  
"Pan, if you know something you should tell us because if you don't then Bra could get seriously hurt," said Gohan calmly.  
  
"She can?" asked Pan.  
  
Gohan nodded his head, " You don't want her to get hurt, do ya Panny?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then tell us," said her grandfather as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Bra, I hope you'll forgive me and understand," thought Pan.  
  
Meanwhile with Bra.  
  
Bra was flying with the wind blowing through her soft, blue hair. Then she spotted Korin's tower and landed gracefully.  
  
"Bra, dear what are you doing here?" asked the white cat.  
  
"Hi, Korin, I just came here to get some senui beans for my father, do ya have any?" asked Bra walking over to the cat.  
  
"Yes, I do, but maybe I should talk to your father about this to make sure, I mean your so young to have flown up here all by your self, Oh, and when did you learn to fly," asked Korin corusly.   
  
"There's really no reason to because the senui beans are for me because he started training me and anyway my father properly wouldn't like to be disturbed, you know him," said Bra putting her hand to the back of her head while giggling nervously.   
  
"Well that's true, we all know your father, all right then here you are, you better go we don't want your parents worrying about you," said Korin.  
  
"Yeah, I better get home before anyone notices I'm gone and if they had then I'll make up something," though Bra as she walked over to the edge with the bag of beans.  
  
But before Bra jumped over the side, Korin spoke, " Bra, I'm confused, for some reason I didn't since you powerlevel when you were on your way up."  
  
"Oh, I'm trying a new invention for my Mom, it's suppose to do that," said Bra easily as she waved goodbye and flew straight home as fast as she could. She still wanted to know what everyone one was doing in her living room this morning.  
  
When Bra finally arrived at her house a few minutes later, she could still hear voices so she decided to listen.  
  
"So your saying when my sister was 3 years old she invented a machine that could hide her powerlevel?" asked Trunks amazed.  
  
Pan nodded her head, " And that is how is has been training unnoticed."  
  
  
  
Bra grasped, "Pan, how could you, I trusted you not to tell, I even forget I ever showed you, but I never though you would betray me!"  
  
"Oh, my baby's a genius!" thought Bulma as a proud smile lit up her face.  
  
"So now we can stop her from training and hurting herself," said Goku cheerfully.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Kakorrot, she is my daughter, no matter what we say she will never stop training, she would find a way," yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Stop me from training, they wouldn't," thought Bra now starting to get angry.  
  
"But we have to try, no way she can handle it nor can she become a Super Saiyan by the end of the week," announced Goten.  
  
"Ya, she's just pushing to hard, she gotta get hurt badly," Goku agreed.  
  
"We have to talk to her and maybe her understand," said Gohan.  
  
"But what if she doesn't understand, I mean, I know my sister she way too stubborn!" said Trunks.  
  
"Then we make her," said Vegeta in a deep, low voice.  
  
Bra back away, shocked. She was confused. She didn't think what she was doing was that bad. She never heard her Papa talk about her that and it scarred her! But as soon as that though came it disappeared and was replace with anger.  
  
"How dare they make desintions for me, they don't even asked me! And why would Pan give up so easy! Oh, forget this, I'm going to train in the Gravity Room," thought Bra as she angrily stomped over to the GR.  
  
Bra stomped over to the GR and could feel her powerlevel growing at every step. It was a good thing she didn't turn off her Ki Shield, but she really didn't care anymore, they already knew so what was the point! She finally reached the GR and slammed the door with all her might, but luckily it didn't break away from its hinges.  
  
Back at the house the others were still talking until they all heard something.  
  
"Did you guys hear that," asked Goku seriously. Everyone nodded.  
  
They thought for a couple seconds until it hit them like a ton of bricks, "The Gravity Room!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Train Me, Papa Chapter 5

I don't own Dbz, so please don't sue!!!  
  
Train Me, Papa Chapter 5  
  
  
Bra locked the door behind her, but it wasn't any normal lock, it was built so not even a super saiyan could break in. Her mother made it because she was afraid that the kids would try to break in when Vegeta or the others were training. Bra then walked over to the control panel, still angry beyond belief, but instead of starting at 70, she started at 100 times normal gravity. But she barely flinched when the gravity kicked in. And so she started her intense training, with the only thing that was pushing her.......rage.  
  
The Z-fighters (minis Bra) ran as fast as they could to the GR, stopping at its door.   
  
"She must be using that machine she invented, or else we would have sense her power level," announced Gohan as he looked over to Vegeta. Vegeta nodded and walked over to the window and looked in as did everyone else. ( Lets just say it's big enough to have them be able to look in without being squashed). What he saw scared him. His little princess was training in 100 times normal gravity. In no time she will either collapse from exhaustion or die. He has to get to her to stop before it's to late. Vegeta walked/ran over to the door and twisted the knob. It was locked. Vegeta prepared to blast down the door so he started to gather energy in his hand and aimed.  
  
"Don't even think about," said a voice from inside of the GR.   
  
"Bra, open the door," demanded Vegeta.  
  
No answer.   
  
Vegeta walked over to the window, pushing everyone out of the way. But nobody protested, after all his daughter's life is at stake. Vegeta looked in and so did everyone else and there stood Bra in the middle of the room facing them. And she did not look happy.   
  
"Open the door, Bra," said Vegeta calmly  
  
Bra went back to throwing punches and kicks in the air, ignoring her father. Vegeta now was getting pissed and started to grind  
his teeth. Bra turned to face them  
  
"Upgrade to 150 times normal gravity," Bra told the computer. This time she flinched a little but not much. But everyone else noticed.  
  
"Bra, stop it , you don't know what you're doing," yelled Goku worryingly.  
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing," growled Bra and continued training.  
  
" Upgrade to 200 times normal gravity!" Bra yelled to the computer. Everyone grasped.  
  
"Bra, you've got to stop, you're over doing it!" yelled Trunks at his sister.  
  
Bra just continued to train, but with some difficulty.  
  
"You guys she is serious, I wonder what got her so bad to do this," Goten thought out loud   
  
"Bra, why are you so mad," asked Pan but she had a feeling she know why.  
  
"Why..WHY! You should know why, for one I find out the hard way that my FAMILY doesn't believe in me. And that they were going to try to stop me from doing the one thing I love doing! (Bra turns around to face them with teary eyes) My FAMILY who is suppose to support me is trying to stop me! And not to mertion that my best friend betrayed me. Now leave me ALONE!!" screamed Bra as she once again continued.   
  
"Update gravity to 250 times normal gravity!" shouted Bra, but as soon as she said this she feel down to her knees.  
  
"Bra, no!" yelled Vegeta now starting to show his worry. Bra slowly stood up on shaky knees and continued. Vegeta once again prepared to blast down the door, but Bra called out "No, don't, I can handle it!"   
  
But Vegeta paid no attention and aimed.  
  
"Vegeta, wait, said Goku, let her figure this out."   
  
"Karrotto, are you crazy, if I let her keep going like this she will die!" Vegeta yelled at Goku.  
  
"But Vegeta if you save her now, against her will then she will probably do this again. Wait until she needs your help. If you need to save her then do it but wait until then. It will take a while for her to give up, she's way to stubborn to admit she's wrong, " said Goku wisely (Wow... scary).  
  
Trunks then whispered, " Now why does that sound familar," Vegeta looked over and gave his handsome son a death look then walked back to the window to watch his daughter.  
  
Bra kept training to her heart's content, but she had a feeling that her body would give out before she would. "I will prove to them that I can do it and I swear if they say one more thing about me being to young to handle it or because I'm a girl, I'll lose it completely! I can feel myself slipping by the minute,...I have to careful...but I have to get my point across," thought Bra.  
  
"Updated gravity to 300 times normal gravity!!" screamed Bra. This time, Bra fell to the ground on her knees, grasping for air. "Oh no.... no I have to get up...I have to... that's what Papa would do," thought Bra panicking.   
  
"Bra!" yelled everyone.  
  
Bra could feel the gravity pushing on her body, causing her to cry out in pain. She felt like her body was on fire. She thought about lowering the gravity, but then she thought of something. "No, Papa will never be proud of me if I do that and if I give up then it will only prove that the others are right," she thought perplexitedly. Bra rose painfully and stood up. She just stood there while her body cried out in pain, begging her to stop and rest.  
  
" Damn it, Bra, can't you get it thought your head that you will never be as strong as us," screamed Trunks trying to knock some since into his sister. Pan then tried to say something.  
  
"Don't you guys understand what she is trying to tell you!" Pan yelled as loud as her 5 year old voice would allow her, but nobody acted like they heard her.  
  
"Yeah Bra your only a little girl, there is no way you can reach Super Saiyan level!" yelled Goten.   
  
  
" We all agree with Goten and Trunks, Bra, please stop, you can't han.," started Goku but was interrupted by Vegeta.  
  
"You fools, don't you get it! You'll only making it worse," yelled Vegeta, but he was too late.  
  
Bra felt tears come to her eyes. Every word they said felt like someone ripped her beating heart from her chest and stomped on it. "They don't believe in me..." thought Bra sadly. But then all the hurt she felt once again, turned into rage.  
  
"I Hate you , I hate you all, you're a horrible family, I rather be an orphan or be dead then have you for a family! All I've been trying to do is to make you proud of me, Papa, I love you so much, and I wanted all of you to be proud of me too, and to treat me with the same respect like you do with each other. I 'm tired of watching you all go of to fight an enemy while I just watch and wait, praying for you to come back alive and unharmed, I can't stand it anymore! Why do you all have to be so difficult, why can't you be proud and loved me for me; a daughter, a warrior, a friend , a girl," cried Bra.   
  
Bra couldn't stand it anymore she had to let it all go, to let the rage out.  
  
Then Bra,with the strength she never knew she had, threw back her head and screamed at the top of her lungs. Bra let all her frustration, anger, and hurt show in her tears as they steamed down her pale, beaten face. Bra kept screaming even though her throat was burning just like the rest of her body. Bra could feel power flowing through her veins as her hair started to spike up. The Gravity Room started to shake as did the ground and cracks started to appear on the walls.   
  
"What's happening," cried out Bulma and Chichi as they held on to each other, and fell to the ground. Vegeta and Goku flew over to get their wives and flew back over to the window with them gripping on to them.  
  
"You don't think..." started Gohan uneasily trying to gain his balance and hold on to Videl and Pan at the same time.  
  
" No, it couldn't be, it's not possible to reach Super Saiyan level at her age, there's no way," responded Piccolo.  
  
Bra wanted them to know exactly what her powerlevel was so she unclipped her Ki Shield and tossed it across the floor, but it didn't break. The other saiyans grasped, her powerlevel was above a Super Saiyan.   
  
"Vegeta, stop her she's going to get hurt!" yelled Bulma at her husband.  
  
" It's too late," he whispered.   
  
Bra gave one final scream as the Gravity Room blow up causing the bystanders to fly back away from the room and the girl inside it. The saiyans covered up their mates and daughter (Pan) from the burning ramble as it flew all around them.   
  
" Bra, are you all right!" shouted Bulma as she and the others waited for the smoke to clear.  
  
" Oh Dende, whispered Goku, her power is incurable!"  
  
"Her.. her power is above a super saiyan!" said Vegeta standing up as the others soon followed. Finally when the dust clear the watchers' eyes widen to see Bra had gone to Super Saiyan level 2. Her once blue hair was now flowing freely around her in a glowing gold.  
  
" Sh...she skipped a level... is.. is that possible? Asked Gohan astonished.  
  
"I don't think it matters.. because.. she just did it," said Piccolo.  
  
"Something isn't right," thought Vegeta out loud.  
  
" He's right," said Goten  
  
"Oh, what happen to my baby," whispered Bulma while crying into Chichi's arm.  
  
"Oh my Dende, look at her eyes," said Trunks amazed.   
  
Everyone did as Trunks said and once again their eyes widen. Bra's once sky blue eyes was now a blood red. What also drew Vegeta's attention was something waving in the back of her.  
  
"Her tail grew back!" shouted Vegeta more to himself then anyone else.  
  
"Bra, power down, that's enough, you've proved your point!" yelled Vegeta at his daughter.  
  
Bra just narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Bra, do as I say," said Vegeta a little more cautiously. This couldn't be his little girl, she would have done as he said by now. He also had this feeling that she was going to do something drastic...very drastic.  
  
Bra smirked, Vegeta-like.  
  
"Bra, listen to your father," said Bulma while walking over to stand by Vegeta.  
  
"Listen, listen to him! Why should I? Has anybody listen to me! No....," said Bra, or so they thought was her, narrowing her eyes again.  
  
"I grow tired of saying this repeatedly, so I'll just say that every time I think someone else understands me I'm always wrong. I was wrong about my best friend, my brother, and even my own parents... That's pretty sad, huh. I always thought so. But now I'm going to prove to you that I'm not a little girl and that I can handle anything you guys can," announced Bra, smirking evilly as her eyes glowed red and she got into a fighting stance, Vegeta's fighting stance.  
  
"She wants to fight us?" asked Goten questionably.  
  
" I guess so.." said Goku keeping his eye on Bra.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like we have a choice, I mean, she is probably going to do it anyway, I just don't understand how this happen," said Gohan.   
  
" I suppose all this anger is from her saiyan side of her and this power finally reviled itself. She isn't the Bra we all know, remember that, so we cannot trust her, we have to fight her before she hurts herself or someone else," explained Piccolo sternly. In the background, Bulma was sobbing loudly into Chichi's arms while Chichi and now Videl was trying to comfort her. Pan was standing next to her mother, she wanted to help with the fight to get her best friend back but she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance. Bra was too powerful for her.  
  
Everyone else nodded (agreeing to fight Bra) expect Trunks and Vegeta. Both of them didn't want to fight her after all it was kinda their fault. Trunks felt bad because his once carefree little sister now wanted to kill them all. And she even told him what she wanted and why she wanted to train, but he didn't listen. Vegeta would never admit it, but he felt guilty because he didn't listen. She was right, he was afraid that when she asked for him to train her she would get hurt and would have to witness many deaths like he did when he was her age. But he also felt proud of his little girl that she wanted to learn how to fight and get in touch with her saiyan heritage.  
  
"All I want is my little princess back," thought Vegeta sadly.  
  
"Bra, this fight is fruitless, you can't defeat all of us," said Goku seriously.  
  
" We'll see," and with that she attacked.  
  
  
What did ya think? I try to make it exciting and not bore you guys to death. Well, feel free to tell me what you think. I not very good at fighting scenes, but I'll try my best in the next chapter, k!! Don't forget to review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
